


The Empty

by Dorian_The_Grey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gabriel in the Empty, The Empty, cosmic entity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-05-23 16:45:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorian_The_Grey/pseuds/Dorian_The_Grey
Summary: After being shivved by Michael, Gabriel wakes up in the Empty.The Cosmic Entity is sick of these stupid Angels interrupting his sleep!





	The Empty

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a post on Tumblr about wanting Gabriel to come back from the Empty. (if that's where he really is)

_This is ridiculous,_ Gabriel thought to himself as he wandered through the pitch black void. First he sacrificed himself and ended up getting shivved by his big brother, sold to the Prince of Hell, had his Grace bled from him for years and, oh yeah, being tortured by said Prince of Hell, only to be shivved by his other brother. Albeit an alternate universe version of him. And this time he hadn't gotten a chance to pull any of his tricks, this time his death was on the permanent side.

 

Seriously, now he was stuck here unable to so much as snap himself up a candy bar! Sure it was Loki who had the preference towards sweets, the back stabbing bastard, but Gabriel couldn't deny he had become rather fond of the sugary treats.

 

 

A noise behind him alerted the former Trickster that he wasn't alone. Spinning fast he tried to summon his Archangel Blade only to realize he didn't have access to it either. Damn this place. And you know what? Damn the Winchesters too. . . and Michael. Screw it, he was feeling petty. Damn everyone!

 

Gabriel's brief moment of self pity was interrupted by. . . himself?

 

"I must say, I'm getting rather tired of you lot tramping about through here." He, It, whatever, said with a sharp edge of irritation in Its voice. "Why can't you lot just do as you're supposed to and  ** _sleep_**?"

 

The Archangel took a moment to asses the Being before him. It looked like him, maybe didn't sound like him, and seemed to be a tad on the pissed off side. Now Gabriel was well aware of his uncanny talent for pissing off people, but he's pretty sure he would remember tangling with this thing. "Yeah, sorry to ruin your. . . whatever it is you were doing, but I've got no idea who you are and exactly where I am."

 

The Being wearing his vessels face seemed to grit it's teeth in frustration before giving a strained smirk. "I've already been over this with the other one, and I'm feeling rather cranky. So, since I'm positive you're just as infuriating as the one with the over coat, I'll do us both a favour."

 

The smirk was a bit unsettling if Gabriel was being honest, and the way the Thing was stalking towards him was even more so. The memories of years spent with Asmodeus caused Gabriel to unintentionally flinch away, but he wasn't quite quick enough to avoid the Being's hand.

 

A palm, identical to his own, slammed against his forehead hard enough to throw the Archangel backwards, vision blacking out before he felt his back slam against something wet and squishy.

 

Cracking his eyes open Gabriel sat up slowly, his gaze taking in his surroundings.

 

He was on Earth, his Earth, the sun shining brightly down on him from a clear blue sky. Below him. . . was a large pool of slimy moss infested swamp.

 

Well, it seems that whatever the Being was, it was certainly vindictive.


End file.
